heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise Park
Paradise Park is a large park located in Paradise City, known for it's romantic atmosphere and large jumbotron tower in the center of it. RP Zone An ordinary day would once again roll around as everyone took to their normal activities in the park. Suddenly a news story would abruptly flash on the jumbotron tower in the middle of the park. "A tragedy and act of terrorism took place at the Hotel Matignon today as President Nicholas Sarkozy was brutally killed, alongside 15 security guards. Prime Minster Françis Fillion has also been kidnapped as well as France mourns for the terrible losses today. We pray that whoever did this is brought to justice fast", the news woman says as people gather around to hear. "Man, walking here felt like it took an entire day or somethin. Maybe I'm losing my edge." Travis thought to himself, arriving just in time to hear the news about President Nicholas Sarkozy being killed. "Well...shit, that's not good. Say lady, do you know which direction this Hotel Matignon might be from here?" He asked the news woman, making his way through the tightly packed crowd of people. The five foot four woman was dressed in a tight black dress that suited her curves as she also donned a jacket to go with it. She was stunningly beautiful as the blond strands of her long hair would be brushed away from her face as she continued reporting. She would then finish her broadcast looking distraught after notifying everyone of the terrible news. "It's about 20 minutes north from here", she says as she turns to Travis. "I can't believe the president was assassinated". Travis to the woman's looks into long consideration, only snapping back to attention once she had began talking to him. "20 minutes north from here? That means about a 4 minute jog from here." He said, looking from left to right to left again. "How long ago has it been since this was reported? Also...." He looked back at the woman, rubbing his blue hair with a confused smile on his face "Which way is north from here?" "The incident took place only two hours ago", she says as she brushes her hair aside once more. She then points in a direction for Travis to follow before coming to a realization. "I don' know why on earth you would want to go there while it's under investigation, but it also could still be dangerous as well". "Well that's an easy question to awnser." Travis said, stretching as he looked in the direction the beautiful woman with a smile. "I'm gonna go and kick whosever is responsible for this' butt. I don't know how strong they might be, but if I don't find out who did this, I won't have anything to do." Travis stood up stright and cracked his neck, getting in a running stance with both of his fingers touching the ground. "I should be back in about 10 minutes." Travis took his attention from the woman and forced forward, a smirk crossing his face. "Trenscended....Speed!" in a moment he was gone, seeming creating fading afterimages of himself as he ran through the crowd of people and north towards Hotel Matignon. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:Europe Category:France Category:Paradise City Category:Misc